Cold as Ice, Red as Blood
by cutman16
Summary: Paul is a boy whose parents were frozen by Pryce. Now he seeks revenge. Changed title a bit... Chapter 3, assuming the prologue is a chapter, is up! Enjoy! WARNING: May contain meme/crazy humor. R&R! Gah!
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Prologue:

Prologue:

The Terror of Ice

Paul was walking around in Mahogany Town with his dad. It was a quiet town built near The Lake of Rage, attracting trainers

From all over Johto. Sure he was born in Snowpoint City but this was a vacation visiting his grandfather Pryce.

Paul had a slightly pale face that always wore a happy smile. His hair was bloodred which collected odd faces from citizens

to him.

It was spring, the time when the Mahogany trees and grass and bug Pokémon woke up from their winter slumber.

Paul had a Pokemon too: Gastly which he had named SpookShire. It was always out of its Ultra Ball.

Life seemed peaceful for him and his parents.

But just one day…

Paul woke up, third night in Mahogany. He had caught a cold and couldn't sleep very well.

He heard a bumping noise. Coming from the Gym's cellar?

"Mom…?… Dad…?" Paul asked quietly. No response. Their beds were empty.

He decided to take a look around where they were.

After that events happened so fast words can merely descrie them.

Ice. Sneasel slashing. Ice. Manical laugh. More ice. Delibird. Ice. Coldness. Mom and Dad. Ice. Frozen…

Paul's heart froze when he saw his frozen parents' faces…


	2. Chapter 1: School Exam

Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

School Exam

Paul shot up from the bed. This was his! And his arm was in bandages and hurt a lot. Blood was covering the sheets. Snow was falling outside the window.

Home?

Had mother and father survived?

"Glad you woke up, finally." Paul heard a voice saying.

"Auntie Candice? W-w-what's going on?!" Paul asked frustrated.

Candice had a sad smile on her face. She was Paul's Aunt and the current gym leader of Snowpoint City.

"Your grandfather is not who you think he is. I'll get straight to bussiness then: You were attacked by his Sneasel, almost

frozen by his Delibird, and at the last moment before you collapsed, I used my Abra to teleport you here."

Paul froze. "D…Does that mean…?"

Candice had tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, but your parents… They are… Frozen…"

Paul said nothing. He just went back to his bed… And cried.

1 YEAR LATER

Paul is now 9.

The Paul that had lost his parents to Pryce was changed. While his hair was still bloodred, his skin was even more pale and his

Eyes were black.

"OK, Paul, you are now 9. I'm sending you to Advanced Pokémon School in Jubilife City. Don't even ask why." Candice told him when they were eating dinner.

That was exactly what Paul was waiting for.

"All right Aunt. I'll go to the School, learn to battle, take care of Pokémon and kick that old guy's ass." Paul told her.

"Good. You'll be leaving on a plane in 2 days." Candice told him with a smile.

After finishin his dinner, Paul went off to the town to buy supplies.

Jubilife City. The most technologically advanced city on Sinnoh, maybe in the whole world.

Paul stepped out of the plane with SpookShire following him.

"Let's get going SS, I can't afford to be late. I recall that the School gies us rooms."

SS nodded. When Paul had received him, he was a bit reluctant at first but had soon developed a strong bond with Paul.

Paul walked in the city, asking people where the School was.

"West from the Pokemon Center" he was told.

Paul entered the school. There were a lot of kids there, most of them were crazily running around. Paul went to the teacher.

"Hi, uhh… I'm Paul Furiza from Snowpoint city. I came to attend this school." He said.

The teacher turned her attention to him. She was quite old and small, sort of recembled Agatha. She smiled.

"Well welcome Paul. Please go take your luggage to your room 9C. My name is Mrs. Choksondik by the way." She said.

Paul went to the room 9C. He wasn't alone there. A blonde girl was laying on her bed playing Final Fantasy 7.

"Oh hi there(A/N: read: Y HALO THAR!)! You Must be the new student… Paul was it? My name is Aimee but you can call me Amy!" she told Paul.

Paul studied Amy. Medium height, tan skin, blonde hair with some red locks, emerald eyes.

"Oh right! You'll have the entrance exam tomorrow! After that everyone who has attended here has had it, which means

we're going to our training camp? Do you have any Pokémon? I have a Growlithe! It's so KAWAII!!DESUDESUDESU!"

Amy sure talked a lot.

"Well Amy, I do have a Pokémon: A Gastly named SpookShire but I always call him SS for short. I'm from Snowpoint." Paul told her.

They talked about lots of things. Pokémon, life, everything.

THE NEXT DAY

Paul took the paper from Choksondik and sat down to a desk.

"You have 90 minutes to do this test" she said.

Situation 1

You are facing in an ordinary battle a trainer who has Blissey and Nidoqueen. You have yourself a Bibarel and a Nidoking.

_What is the easiest way of defeating these two Pokémon(one pokemon may faint)? Try to explain other situations_

_Of how the other trainer will act. Assume only four different moves can be used. All Pokémon are same leveled._

Paul thought a moment. Then he wrote:

_**Taunt Blissey to stop using Softboiuled and use Super Fang. Once it is weak enough use Waterfall to get rid of it. Opponent sends out NidoQueen. Use Yawn to make her fall asleep the next turn.**_

_**Nidoqueen will surely use Thunderbolt/Thunder. Bibarel faints, however, if it lives, use Waterfall.**_

_**If Bibarel dies, send out Nidoking and use Earthquake to finish off Nidoqueen.**_

_**However at the start of the match, if Bibarel dies after Taunt for a Thunderbolt, Nidoking must use Earthquake**_

_**Two times to faint Blissey. Then use one Earthquake to faint Nidoqueen.**_

_**However, if Blissey carries both Thunderbolt AND Ice Beam, only thing that will save you is that Bibarel and Nidoking **_

_**Live through these attacks.**_

_Situation 2_

_You see a hurt Pokémon on the road. However, you are currently on an important mission and if you are even one second late,_

_It could cost you. What will you do?_

"_Easy" _Paul thought.

_**I would catch it to prevent it from getting anymore wounded and when my mission is finished, I would take it to the Pokémon**_

_**Center.**_

_Question 1_

_What are the starter Pokémon given to trainers?_

**Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup.**

_Question 2_

_What are the currently discovered Eevee evolutions?_

**Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon.**

_Exam_

_Explain the mechanics of catching Pokémon._

**Forst you need to weaken the Pokémon until its HP, which is shown on the Pokédex, is at least red. If possible, status **

_**Ailments can be used to ensure higher catch rate. After such thing are done, throw a PokéBall at it and pray.**_

_**The better quality the ball is the better catch rate there is. Pokémon with strong will are harder to catch than normally.**_

Bonus questionHow many Pokémon Gyms are there?

**33.**

This exam took only 50 minutes for him.

"Excellent Paul! Only very few have actually passed this test!" Choksondik said after checking the test, "Of course, maximum score

is the minimum to enter the training camp. The joker was for that if you didn't explain the first situation throughoutly

you could fix the score. Only 10 actually remembered that there were TWO gyms in Saffron!"

Continued in chapter 2…

Ok folks, this may sound a BIT boring at first, but Chapter 2 is ahead! AND FOR THE LOVE OF MR HANKY REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 2: PATSchool, track 1

ONE WEEK LATER

Chapter 2:

Pokémon Advanced Trainer School Camp, .track 1

ONE WEEK LATER

A bus arrived in a forest. The driver stepped out.

"Alright kids, we have arrived!" He shouted.

A lot of roaring kids ran out of the bus their Pokémon following him. Paul was different; He stepped out calmy, scanning his surroundings.

The forest wasn't that dense. On the right bridge went over a small canyon, leading to a long, flat house. On the left was a short

Road leading to a cafeteria/study hall of some kind. Next to the cafeteria was a large field used propably for soccer and Pokémon

Battles. The canyon itself lead to an another road(the canyom is more like a ditch, 3 meters deep), most likely to the lake.

"Everyone, this is Lake Verity, said to be the place where Mesprit resides. On the left you see the house, now let's go in there" Director Palmer explained. He was a tall, skinny male with mid-lenght brown hair.

They entered the house. Just as Paul had expected, it was a cafeteria. There was a door in the back leading to a study hall.

"This is the place we gather every morning for breakfast. Let us eat a snack here!" Palmer said.

The group ate sandwiches and drank milk. Now they proceeded to the study hall.

"This is the place you'll be learning battle techniques 45 minutes a day. After the end of each study lesson, we'll go outside

and use rental Pokémon to battle each other."

The group walked outside.

"And this house across the bridge is the place we'll be sleeping. Go ahead and pick your rooms!"

Kids rushed through the doors, screaming.

Paul and Amy picked themselves a neat room right next to the entrance. They were accused of beign lovers, but in reality, Paul and Amy stayed as friends.

(A/N: It's no surprise to anyone. What you are thinking right now is true.)

"I want the top bed!!" Amy demanded.

"Huh, sure whatever." Paul replied.

Some time later was the Pokémon study group's first lesson. They had planned to study all the evolutions of all Pokémon

On the first semester, then there would be one week break, then the shorter second semester would start where they would study Battle strategies.

As the lesson about Venusaur, Charizard and Blastoise ended, it was time for a battle. The students received rental Pokémon

And said Pokémon were put to a Battle Royale. The final week of the semester would be a tournament using the trainers'

Own Pokémon.

All pokemon were thrown in the ring. Paul had an Ekans while Amy had a Pidgey.

"Ekans! Use Poison Sting on that Rattata and then Wrap that Spearow!"

Ekans seemed to listen as it struck its fangs on the Rattata(A/N: Lol, it's pretty funny to write 'Rattata'…) and wrapped

the Spearow.

A Sandshrew scratched Ekans. Rattata bit Spearow. Spearow pecked Sandshrew. Ekans struck Rattata.

After a good 20 minutes, the Royale was over. The winner was a boy called Brendan. Looked like some rich kid. He had

To bribe the director to get him a Magnemite.

FIRST NIGHT

Paul was jogging around the lake before going to sleep. SS was following him while eating an apple. Strangely, apples were

Like cocaine to it(A/N:Can anyone figure out a refence to an anime? :D).

He was exhausted after the jor, 2000 meters actually. Somehow Paul had extraordinary psychical endurance. Could it have

Been the Sneasel's claws?

Paul went inside and decided to take a shower.

As he opened the door…

"GAH!! GET OUT YOU FREAK PERVERT!"

"S-Sorry!!"

Paul quickly closed the door. It was Amy. Was she… 'Not showering'?

A couple of minutes later Amy came out. She was blushing.

"Do not say anything." She ordered.

Paul nodded and went to shower.

"_For a 9-year old girl she's pretty chesty…"_ Paul thought.

Paul showered up. While he was he saw the scar that Sneasel had caused on his chest. It was long and sideways. The odd thing was that it was greenish yellow…


	4. Chapter 3: PATSchool, track 2

Chapter 3:

Pokemon Advanced Trainer School, .track 2

Paul was surfing in the Internet using the PATschool's computer. It had been 5 months since the school started.

"Hey faggot!" He heard a voice from behind.

Paul turned around and saw the same snob, Brendan, who had won the Royale every time and had always received overall the best Pokémon compared to everyone else. He had blonde hair and a blue suit he always wore and blue eyes.

"I heard you're good at battling… An Ace Student. I'm not allowing it." He said lazily. It reminded Paul of some fat kid.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Paul asked his freezing eyes looking at the snob.

"If I beat you with my Pokémon, I'll be consired the Ace. And when I do, I have the rights to kick you out of here.

And then I won't have to look at your bloody hair and Amy hanging around with you." He said threathening.

Amy came to the computer room.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked.

"That snob is challenging me to a battle." Paul told her.

"Are you calling me a snob?!" Brendan said angrily.

"As much as you are thiniking about me as a freak."

That sentence was the mark of a battle.

* * *

The two went outside to the battlefield, Paul had SpookShire while Brendan had his Eevee. Shiny, colored silver. Just what to expect from a snob. It didn't look like it had had a lot of battles.

"Eevee! Use Shadow Ball!" Brendan commanded.

"SS. Counter it with your own Shadow Ball."

The two attacks collided with obviously SS's Shadow Ball beign stronger. It didn't affect Eevee at all of course.

"Heh, you are an Ace and didn't realise that Ghost-type moves are immune to Normal-types?" Brendan mocked.

"I _did_ know it. I had to counter the other Shadow Ball from knocking SpookShire out. Every trainer needs to know that Ghost-type moves are effective against Ghosts." Paul explained.

Brendan smiled.

"Well looks like the only move that can affect you Gastly is my Shadow Ball which you have to counter with your own that doesn't affect." Brendan said.

"SS. Use Spite." Paul commanded.

SpookShire launched a gray beam that hit Eevee.

"W… What the heck did you do!" Brendan exclaimed.

"I disabled the ability of your Eevee to use Shadow Ball. SS, use Thunderbolt!"

The bolt of lightning struck Eevee with destructive force.

"You're finished Brendan. Your Eeve hasn't battled enough and only knows one attack that hurts Gastly. Give up already." Paul taunted.

"Myself, I have had more than enough battles here with Amy and her Growlithe." Paul said and looked towards the crowd that had gathered to see the fight. Amy was there too in the front row.

Brendan had lost the battle and more importantely his pride.

Paul pretty much took Brendan away from his throne in 4 minutes becoming the unoffical leader of the school.

* * *

ANOTHER 5 MONTHS LATER…

The tournament of the Pokémon school was about to begin. The battle with the trainers' very own Pokémon.

There were a lot of different Pokémon. While Paul's SpookShire evolved into a Haunter, Brendan's Eevee evolved into Jolteon.

The tournament was about to begin with the winner getting the offical Ace Trainer badge…

The battle of Pokémon…

And of pride…

* * *

A/N: This chapter is short because 1: This is pretty much a bump because I spent too much time playing Final Fantasy X.

2:The tournament will be all in one chapter. Meaning you gotta wait a while so I get Sphere Grid comp… I mean until I

finish the chapter. So this chapter featured the superiorness of Paul in battles. But I guarantee that the Tournament will be

something else…


End file.
